


Damn Witches

by WarmthOfRain



Series: Don't Ask Stupid Questions (or, Destiel Being Idiots) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Protective Dean Winchester, Witches, cursing, damn witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: These damn witches always fuck shit up. This time, it's Castiel who pays the price and what other way to undo it, then to call the Winchester's 'favorite' witch?//Or, Castiel loses his memory, Rowena gets it back and sees something she most certainly wishes to unsee inside Castiel's head.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod & Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester
Series: Don't Ask Stupid Questions (or, Destiel Being Idiots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Damn Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic, based on another tiktok. I get prompts from tiktok, what has the world come to? (Thank you @GodTortilla, again. Keep sending me these destiel vids)

Damn witches.

They always fuck things up. Dean sits back as he listens to Sam talk on the phone.

Castiel is sitting on one of the chairs behind the table, looking utterly lost.

“Cas?” Dean asks and the angel raises his head, squinting towards him. Eyes full of confusion. “You good?”

Sam huffs into the phone, “Are you going to help or not?”

The phone goes silent and Sam holds it out in front of him, scowling.

“Well?” Dean averts his gaze from the angel, who hasn’t responded, and to his brother. 

“She started making demands. And then she hung up so…” Sam says, shrugging and then turns to Cas. “How is he?”

Dean rolls his eyes, glancing over his shoulder. Castiel is looking around like he’s seeing everything for the first time. Suppose he is.

These damn witches. 

“How do you think? He doesn’t remember anything!” Dean raises his voice a little and then shakes his head at Sam.

His brother’s hand goes to Dean’s shoulder, Sam has that sympathetic look on his face. “It’ll be okay, Dean.”

They were at a hunt, when a couple of witches had cornered them. Castiel, the saint, had just thrown himself to the path of Sam and Dean, whatever spell that the witches had cooked up, hitting him full blast.

He remembered he was an angel called Castiel, but that was about it. He remembered nothing else.

Not the bunker, not Sam, not Dean.

Dean goes up to him, trying to understand if it’s okay to approach the angel or should they just let him be.

“Cas?” he tries one more time and Castiel looks up.

“Does everyone call me that?” the angel asks him and Dean gives him an incredulous look.

He looks towards Sam, who has the same expression and Dean clears his throat.

“You mean Cas? Yeah, we call you that. It’s a-” he hesitates, “Family thing. Remember? I told you about all of this.” 

When they first got back to the bunker, Dean had to calm Castiel down so he wouldn’t smite them, due to the fact that he had no clue where he was or who Sam and Dean were.

The hunter explained to him as much as he could, but Castiel seemed zoned out and confused and Dean felt something settle in his stomach, something heavy and it was giving him anxious feelings.

He puts a hand on the angel’s shoulder and Cas looks up. He has the most piercing blue eyes Dean has ever seen and he feels saddened when he sees no recognition in them.

He wants to lean down, but Sam is there and Cas doesn’t remember anyways, so what’s the point?

It’s not waking sleeping beauty with a kiss or breaking the spell with a kiss from true love, or some other crap that he’s seen in those animated movies. 

Not that Dean watches those things. Obviously not.

“We are family?” Castiel asks slowly and Dean nods, hand still on his shoulder.

“Yeah, Cas, you’re like a brother to us.” Sam tells him and Dean sees Castiel frown.

“I’m an angel, and you’re hunters. How’s that possible?” he asks then and Dean’s heart sinks again. 

Before he can say anything, the door of the bunker opens and Dean turns, swiftly slipping the gun from his jacket and pointing it towards the stairs.

Sam is in the exact same position.

“Is this the welcome you give all your guests who are here to help you?” Rowena asks in her thick accent, one corner of her mouth quirking up into a smile.

Sam lowers the gun, slowly, but Dean’s is still up. “Thought you weren’t gonna show.” he says, squinting his eyes at the witch.

As much as Dean hated to admit it, Rowena was their best shot at getting Cas back. Even though it’s the damn witches that got them into this situation in the first place.

But Dean had his memory almost wiped that one time, and Rowena fixed it, so surely she can do it again?

Even though the ‘symptoms’ on Cas weren’t exactly the same as Dean’s were back then. 

“Well, Samuel did sound very convincing and I have to say,” Rowena lets her words slowly roll off her tongue with the ‘r’-s as she steps down the stairs, long clingy dress flowing behind her and heels clicking, “It’s always good to have the Winchesters owe you.”

She stops in front of Sam and Dean lowers his gun. 

“Well, a little gratitude would be nice?” She says, her tone askew, but Sam lets out a sarcastic laugh.

“Yeah, let’s see if you can actually fix him.” he says, clearly annoyed and Dean can relate. 

Rowena’s eyebrow goes up and she has that smug smile of hers adorning her red lips. 

“I come down here on my own good will to save your angel of a boyfriend,” her eyes dart to Dean for a second, who is ready to protest, but then slide back to Sam, “and this is how you treat me? With mistrust? I can just turn around and leave.”

Sam almost groans, Dean can see it from his body language, but Sam manages to let his mouth go into a straight line, holding his tongue. 

“Alright, drama queen. This isn’t a soap opera. We do need your help.” Dean tells her now, tucking away his gun. He peers at Cas from the corner of his eye, the angel is looking at Rowena with mild interest. 

The redhead waves her hand, rolling her eyes. “Well, I should think so. Let’s see then,” she steps closer to Cas, who gives her a suspicious glance, “Hello, darling. Suppose you don’t remember me?”

“He doesn’t remember much of anything,” Dean says now, hearing the slight despair in his own voice as Rowena steps to the angel to ‘examine’ him. 

“Oh, don’t fret, your angel will be just fine. The memory spell is tricky, though. Ancient French spell.” she mumbles, eyes on Castiel.

“You’re a witch.” Castiel tells her and she blinks.

“Aren’t you a bright one? Then again, you always were straightforward.” Rowena laughs, and then she straightens back up. 

Castiel is unusually still, but that may be just because he is so confused.

“I’ll need a few things and I think I can work out a spell. I have to tweak one of mine here and there, but it’ll do the trick.”

Damn witches.

//

Dean is sitting behind the table, tapping his feet on the floor nervously, as Sam leans on the nearest pillar.

Rowena is filling the bowl in front of her with bones, herbs and other things that don't smell good. 

Castiel is sitting in another chair opposite to her. His brow is furrowed. The only reason he hasn’t up and left already is because he seems to have flickers of memory, a sense of purposeness.

He said he knows he is in the right place, but he doesn’t know how. Like he is where he’s supposed to be, but doesn’t remember any of them.

Dean hopes to God - no, hopes to whatever angel is out there to pray for Castiel - that Rowena can bring him back.

The witch is squashing the things in the bowl and Dean tries not to look - that part always makes him kind of nauseous, to hear the bones crush with blood. 

“Alright, deary, all ready.” she now says, waving her hands wide and giving them all a wickedly cunning smile. Dean has never trusted her and trusts her even less now.

“What’s going to happen here?” he asks Rowena, wanting to make sure that he knows all the steps, before she goes poking around in the angels brain. 

“Well,” she says easily, leaning onto the table and glances at Dean, “I have to channel his mind to break the spell and it will hurt just a smidge.” 

She glances at Castiel before she goes on, “Nothing an angel can’t take, I’m sure. Oh, and one other thing.”

Dean gives her an expectant look. 

“I will see some of his latest memories, probably. Part of the ‘entering his mind’ business.” she tells the angel, smiling.

Castiel looks up and then glances at Sam and Dean. Dean doesn’t say anything. He just hopes that whatever Rowena sees is not… has nothing to do with him.

He wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“I don’t have anything to hide, I suppose. At least, I don’t remember that I do.” the angel tells Rowena and the witch smirks, giving Dean a quick glance.

The hunter leans back in his chair, acting all casual. 

“And that’s it?” Sam asks from his spot, “No side-effects, no loopholes?”

Rowena’s laugh is kind of obnoxious, but then again, so is she. “Oh, Samuel. No trust at all, I see.”

“You talk about trust like you know the concept. Which we know you don’t.” Sam tells her.

“Hey, hey, okay,” Dean raises his voice, giving his brother a look, “Enough with the squabbling, you’re like an old married couple.”

Sam gives him his best bitch face and Dean ignores it, turning back to Rowena. “Alright, let’s do it.”

Castiel nods, when Rowena turns to him.

The redheaded woman chants in French, it sounds pretty ominous and Dean is ready to leap up from his chair, should Castiel give any sign of needing help, but he just stays still.

The angel’s eyes are now closed, and he has a mask of slight discomfort on his face. His hands go into fists and he grunts for a moment, when Rowena waves her hands.

She snaps her fingers, opening her own eyes suddenly and Castiel still, blue eyes slowly blinking.

“Well, that was… something I wish to unsee.” the witch says now, turning slowly towards the hunters. 

“What? What did you see?” Dean asks, eyebrows askew and he looks back at Cas, who stares at him.

It’s the blush on his cheeks that tells Dean that the angel is back.

Rowena’s smile is as wicked as ever, she shrugs but chuckles slightly.

Sam perches up. “Something you guys want to share?” He is looking like he caught Dean with his hand in the cookie jar that had the label ‘Do not touch.’

Castiel clears his throat. “What happened?” His low, grumbling voice makes Dean want to leap up and go to hug him.

“Well, darling, I just recovered your memories.” Rowena turns to Sam and Dean, who both share a look and sigh.

“Yeah, we owe you one.” Dean grumbles and Rowena claps her hands together in delight. 

“Marvelous. I’ll be taking my leave then. I have to have a relaxing bath and drink lots of wine after what I just witnessed.” with that she takes her leave, Dean staring after her in mild shock.

Cas gets up and Sam snickers. 

“Welcome back, buddy,” is the only thing he says, though, coming up to clap him on the shoulder.

Dean shakes his head out of the daze as Cas calls his name. He was too busy reliving the memory that most probably was the one Rowena saw and the one that made the angel blush.

Good times.

“Dean?” 

“Hey, you feeling okay?” Dean asks him, getting up from his seat now and approaching the angel.

“Yes, Dean, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be? And why was Rowena here and looking through my.... memories?” Castiel’s voice is lower now, Sam is still right there, but Dean is distracted by the way Cas’ eyes on his are a little bit panicky.

It’s kind of funny, even.

“You lost your memories, we were on a hunt with witches, remember?” Sam now says, clearing his throat and smirking at them. 

Castiel scrunches up his nose in concentration and Dean finds it adorable.

“Oh,” Cas says then, avoiding Sam’s eyes.

“I’m gonna go then.” the taller hunter looks at them, like he’s just discovered some big secret or something.

Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Before whatever it was that Rowena saw come into reality.” Sam is gone so fast, Dean has no chance to reply. He does anyway, shouting at the entryway that Sam has just disappeared through. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” 

Castiel’s head falls back. “Dean,” he says and it sounds like... scolding?

“Hey, what did I do?” he asks the angel, turning back to him.

Cas sets his jaw, his sharp as fuck jaw, by the way, and glares at Dean. “She only saw my most recent memories. If you hadn’t pulled me into your room this morning-”

Dean smiles at the memory and leans to sit on the table, giving Castiel his cockiest smile. “I didn’t hear you complaining at the time, sweetheart.” 

The angel scowls at him, but the way his eyes still seem a bit dazed, is what makes Dean say “I was scared you would lose all your memories of us. Of me.” 

He doesn’t mean to say it, there’s not a lot of touchy-feely shit going on between them and Cas knows that Dean is not like that.

But, damned be the devil if the hunter sometimes doesn’t say what he usually is afraid to say.

It’s Cas and he deserves to hear it.

The angel’s eyes soften a bit as he glances towards Dean, still standing next to the chair he was sitting in a minute ago. “But I didn’t.”

“You could’ve.”

Cas sighs, hand going through his hair, messing it up in the way Dean likes. “You wouldn’t have stopped until you would’ve found a way to get them back.”

“Damn right,” Dean breathes out, giving Castiel a smile. 

The angel etches closer, eyes darting towards the door Sam had walked out of, and then his blue eyes stop at Dean’s green ones.

He leans down and Dean’s hands go to Cas’ arms automatically, steadying the angel as Cas’ lips approach his.

It’s very quiet in the room, which is why Dean can hear his heart pound in his chest like that monkey who slams golden cymbals together. It’s defeaning.

Dean can feel Cas smile against his lips and he smiles too, Castiel takes the opportunity to let their tongues touch and the hunter melts into the angel.

When Dean’s hands grab Cas’ arms tighter, his teeth catching Cas’ bottom lip, the angel lets out a small grunt. 

“Though, I am not sure I remember that particular memory very correctly. Maybe you should help remind me?” Cas says as he pulls back a little, that glint in his eyes that makes Dean squirm on the table he’s leaning on.

“Cas, you smooth bastard.” Dean tells him, grinning and Castiel looks very proud of himself and Dean would call him cute if he wasn’t so turned on right now.

Instead, he leans in to press a kiss on the underside of Cas’ jaw, making the angel’s hands grab Dean’s hips and the hunter smirks against his skin.

“Show me what you got, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> I started a series for Destiel, because my friend keeps giving me prompts and I want to write short fics, so I made this. Everything that ever goes here will probably be short, so they're more like oneshots - probably more crack than anything. 
> 
> If you liked this, let me know in the comments and please leave a Kudos, if you would be so kind (you don't have to, obviously, I'm not threatening anybody. Maybe.)
> 
> You can also find me on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> Peace out, bitches *throws peace signs*


End file.
